When a swimmer wishes to swim in the nude, it is often necessary to disrobe on the shore and then to dash rapidly towards the water to avoid being seen. As a result, it is often rather difficult for a person to swim discretely in the nude when there are others around or when there is no convenient place near the water to remove one's clothing. If the swimmer attempts to disrobe in the water, using his position underwater to camouflage his actions, there is no convenient place to leave the bathing suit for retrieval later on. Either the swimmer must toss the garments onshore, or he must give them to another swimmer to hold for him. If the person who wishes to swim in the nude simply disrobes and leaves the suit in the water, it will probably either sink or be carried away by currents, thus preventing the swimmer from leaving the water dressed in his bathing suit. These problems often serve as a severe impedement to one who wishes to go bathing in the nude.
There are presently no devices in the prior art specifically adapted to suspend a bather's suit in the water while he swims in the nude. Inner tubes, commonly available life preservers, buoys and the like are not suitable, since they must be carried around by the swimmer, and their size and bulk makes them inconvenient, and because there are no means provided for securing the suit thereto. Air bags such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,723 and swimming devices, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,277 are not suitable, since they are large and bulky and since they must first be inflated, a task that is difficult because of their size. Also, there are no means provided for easily and quickly attaching the bathing suit thereto and removing the bathing suit therefrom. Buoyant costume jewelry such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,457 has no provision for securing a bathing suit and is not sufficiently buoyant to support a bathing suit.